Gaming Girl
by zerOtodona
Summary: Trapped in a world where I could be god itself. How sweet is life? Rated M for later stuff. Just give it a read and please review. I'm sick of people who don't, jerk holes.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I finally got that chip thing that you put in you Playstation 2, so that way I can play Japanese only games and stuff like that. As I placed in my Naruto Shippuden game in the system, I felt a jolt of electricity zap me. "Ouch," I whined, thinking it was only static again. "I swear, I'll get shocked by anything." My index finger touched the power button and I jumped. "Dude, a portal," I mumbled as a small opening floated above my PS2. "Those Japs know how to have funny." Peeking threw the hole, I could not really see anything, so I reached my hand into it and swung it around trying to feel for something. "Hmm?" I wondered as I grabbed and pulled something into this world. "What's this?" I made a noise as someone else's arm reached out a slapped my hand off of the cloth. "Sorry," I called threw the whole and in response, the person's hand grabbed the front of the shirt and pulled me into the portal. I grunted as I landed face first onto the ground. "Damn, that portal sure got wide," I whispered, sitting up on my knees.

I froze as foreign words entered my hearing. Turning, I saw six of the hottest looking men in my life. "Oh, those Asian have my thanks," I smiled inwardly starring at the Akatsuki members. Hidan, the crazy religious priest, started to yell something at me in Japanese and I just sat there looking at him like a stupid animal seeing a car come at them. My head cocked to the side as he screamed louder and I guess threatened me with his three bladed scythe. When I didn't answer, Kisame made a comment at Hidan. I was opening my mouth to say something when I noticed most of them fascinated by my long hair and it's color.

"Yo," I grinned and they all went completely silent. "Don't any of you dudes speak English by any chance?" They looked at each other, then someone kicked Tobi out in front.

"I… kind of do," he squeaked, making me laugh.

"You-You're so adorable!" I exclaimed making him flinch back in surprise. "Oh my god! Can't anyone else do it? I can't take you seriously." He shook his head as he lowered it and started to tremble. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "No, don't cry!" I jumped up in fright as Tobi started to ball on the ground. "Oh, boy," I cringed as I looked up to the others. Everyone, but Itachi, looked amused at the site before them. Great, they would be no help. I bite my lip then went over to Tobi and kneel down next to him. "I'm sorry," I said, petting his back lightly as he sniffled and choked. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Tobi wants to be taken seriously because he is evil and he is Akatsuki," he whimpered so cutely that it could have killed me.

"I'll… try, Tobi," I breathed as he sat up and looked at me. "So, what did he say to me?"

"I'm not going to repeat what Hidan-san said about you," the raven hair young man whispered with his eyes down. "It was… nasty… and cruel."

"Well, you can't help stop a cock bite," I smirked rubbing his hair. I made a surprise noise as he cover my mouth with both of his hands.

"Don't say that out loud!" he warned softly. "He'll hear you."

I slapped his hands off and stood as I crossed my arms and pointed at the white hair man. "Fuck head there can't even understand me," I smiled. Hidan hissed at me as the others watched me in wonder. "I could call them all morons if I wanted."

"Shh!" Tobi cried, standing and waving his arms. "They can understand English!"

"What…?" I said dumbfounded looking at the mask guy in front of me. "That's how they knew… to have you… speak to me…" He nodded and I slapped my forehead. "Why not say that first?"

"You didn't ask," Tobi shrugged.

"Of course," I muttered, turning away from them as I muttered softly to myself. "Of course, they know fucking English because they just can, but no… I can't say shit in Japanese. The most I know is _saru_ and _baka_. Fuck, I'm so screwed." I flinched as someone tapped my shoulder. "Hmm?" Oh god, it was Kakuzu. The tall man said some words, then crested my cheek before leaving. "Uh… nice to meet you?" I called after him. "Tobi, what he say?"

"Kakuzu-san said, "You are prettier than the last woman he killed for her heart," he replied cheerfully. "He must think highly of you."

"You better not be thinking of ripping out my heart!" I screamed after the tall man. "So, uh, how do I get home?"

"You can't," he said slowly.

"WHAT?!" I yelled making everyone flinch in surprise. "WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?" I grabbed him by the cloak and start to shake him. "YOU BETTER BE FUCKING JOKING, YOU LITTLE DICK WEED!" Okay, so calling Tobi a dick weed wasn't nice, but I did just get here and now I can't go back. I shove him away and turned again so that way I could talk to myself. "Okay, this is bad," I whispered. "It's not like I can just press the start button to get the menu screen." I jumped as a see threw menu screen appeared in front of me. Tobi looked over my shoulder to see what I had done and he touched his finger onto the screen.

"What is this?" he cutely ask hitting the mute button. All sounds around us stopped, so I slapped his hand away and fix what he had done.

"Don't touch that," I muttered, messing with different items. Weapon menu, health, special items, and shop. I touched shop and a list of weapons, clothes, and such stuff appeared. "I have 500 Ryo? It should have read the other data." Tobi's hand snuck out to touch a lollipop and I shoved his hand and. "Don't touch!" I scolded and he whimpered. "Okay, this is still the game which means… I'm god? I'm god…" I gave a insanely loud laugh as I paused the whole world around me. I moved and the screen followed me as I walk over to Hidan. Nothing moved, nothing breath, except me. Oh, this is cool. I took Kisame's sharkskin and Hidan's scythe and switch them. I saw Itachi's cool stare and sly grinned. "Oh, you know better, but you just got to," I purred as I touched the side of his face carefully. I pressed my lips against his and stole my first kiss. When I pulled back I mumbled," I wish I had soft lips like your, hot stuff."

Humming, I went over to Deidara and unclipped his clay pouch, then pants him. "Okay, enough fun," I said and walked back over to Tobi. I un-paused the world around me and watched the chaos unfold with a wicked smile. Hidan cursed as sharkskin ripped open his and Kisame looked about confused. Deidara yelped with a blush as he pulled his pants back on. I just watched Itachi touch his lips as if finding a new scent or taste on them. Bewildered, Tobi looked about in shock at what had somehow happen. "I'm god," I mused to myself as I giggled and they looked at me. "What? Don't look at me, I'm just a sweet young woman." Hidan yelled something at me as he pointed a bleeding finger at me. I shrugged and said, "What?"

"Hidan-san said that you did something to them," Tobi replied.

"Well, I guess you aren't a stupid as I thought then, huh?" I smirked. Hidan lunged at me and I paused again. I side stepped him and let the fun play out as he fell on his face. "What's wrong, baby?" I playfully asked him as I cocked my hip to the side. "Not sure what to do?" He spat venom at me as he stood up and yelled. I ignored him and thought about what to do next. "Oh, I know," I grinned, using the online connection to change the background music. The guys froze as the song 'Lollipop' by Framing Hanley started to play. "I do so love this song. '_That when she licked me like a lollipop…_'" I eyed them for their reaction, but what I saw was shock and horror.

Deidara screamed something as he blushed and Tobi translated for me, "Sempai says and I quote, 'What is this smut? It's so not lady like, yeah.'"

"You one to talk, huh, bird boy?" I snickered turning the sound to normal. "It's by Framing Hanley. The title is 'Lolli-_pop_." I teased him as I opened my mouth large when saying lolli. "It's about a guy getting is cock suck," I continued, making the motion with my hand. "Hmm, what?"

He screamed something else making his voice crack. "Oh, my," Tobi sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Sempai said that he knows and you don't have to be such a slut."

"If you only knew," I sighed, knowing the truth about myself. "Lonely… lonely…" I became depressed really fast, then whispered, "So, I'll just leave now…"

Itachi muttered something to Tobi and Tobi answered him, then looked at everyone else. He turned to me and declared, "You must become an Akatsuki!"

I laughed for a while, then simply chuckled, "No. What do you think, I'm stupid?"

"Itachi-san said that if you didn't agree," Tobi added, "they will kill you."

"And? I can just stop time and leave," I countered.

Slowly, Itachi took a step forward as Tobi looked at him for help. "You… do not under… stand," the lovely Uchiha said in very broken English. "I… will kill… you." He looked at my lips and I understood now.

"Those damn eyes," I muttered with a blush. " I'll never do that again." I crossed my arms and huffed, "I'm still not doing it." I paused the world once more and stared to walk away from them. "No one tells me what to do," I stated. I gave a scream a that black and white freak, Zetsu, rose out of the floor. Okay, so everyone in the room froze, but not on the outside. Great, Itachi now knows that too. "Just my luck," I mumbled holding my hand over my heart. Zetsu black questioned me and I couldn't answer. I unfroze the room and all the guys sighed.

"Zetsu-sempai!" Tobi cheered hopping over to the plant man. The tall man said something to the younger man and Tobi turned to me and asked, "Zetsu-sempai gave a good question, who are you?"

"Linzi…" I sighed coolly. "Linzi Adams."

"Linzi-san!" Tobi reeled grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. "Just wait! You'll be a great member!"

"I'm not joining, Tobi," I growled. "I'm not even a fighter."

"But… you…" he started to whimper.

"Don't cry!" I exclaimed as he started to sob and grabbed on the me. "Don't touch me! Stop!"

"But Linzi-san has to join!" he cried crushing me in his pleading hug. "Tobi doesn't want you to die!"

Oh god, he was making my heart ache for him. "But I'm not a fighter," I said peeking over his shoulder at the other men. They looked at me with frowns, Itachi cocked his he slightly to the side. "But I… I…" Damn, they all looked so sad. "I guess I have no choice in this matter with no where to go."

"Linzi-san will stay then?" he asked with a sniffle.

"I guess… but you can't touch me!" I said, shoving him off me. "No one may touch me. I do not like being touched."

Kisame murmured something to Deidara and they both snickered to each other. Hidan added in and all three burst out laughing for some reason. Itachi hide a soft smile at me and Tobi hovered around me. Carefully, the young man took my hand in his and pulled me over to Zetsu. I slightly look away in fright and disgust at the sight of the creepy creature. He licked his lips in hunger and smiled at me.

"Konnichiwa, Adams-san," Zetsu white purred taking my free hand and kissing it. I blushed in surprise by his politeness.

"Hi, Zetsu," I commented as his cat like eyes starred into my blue ones. "Nice to meet you. Uh… yeah."

"Tobi will show you around our base now," the young man cheered dragging me away. I looked back at the men and saw Itachi give a blank glare at Zetsu.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the day now I think as Tobi still dragged me along on his little tour of this big ass place. How in the fuck did know one know that this place was here? Are ninja just stupid in general? I stopped as we past an open door. Tobi continued on his way as I entered the lighted room and found Kakuzu sitting at what I was guessing was his desk. "Hi there again," I said not surprising him. Softly, he turned and acknowledged me, then continued reading a book. I walked over and took a peek at what he was reading, when I found it too to be in a foreign language, I called up the start menu and turn the words to English.

Kakuzu said something as he looked at his book, then at me as I made the screen dissipate. I looked at the book as I leaned on his desk with my hands. "Sorry," I apologized. "I just wanted to know the title. I'll change it back, I swear." Sigh, he nodded a he bookmarked his page and held the book out to me. "_Dawn is Dieing_?" I wonder as I read the back of the thick book. "Seem different, not really my choice in books." I turned the book back to normal and returned it to it's owner. "Do you like it?" He shrugged placing the item down. "Hmm… Oh, you haven't heard my name yet." I held my hand out and said, "I'm Linzi Adams and it's nice to met you, Kakuzu." His eyes beamed at hearing his name from my lips and he shook my hand in return. "Yeah, I remember hearing it."

"Linzi-san!" Tobi yelled from the hallway as he looked for me. I winced and really didn't want to be found. Kakuzu stood up and went over to the door and closed it after he noticed my expression. Tobi called from the doorway and I guess Kakuzu ordered him away.

"Thank you," I sighed holding my hand over my heart. "He's seems overly excited to have me staying with you guys." Kakuzu gave me a questioning look and I explained it to him. When I finished, he nodded his head with understanding then offered me a seat on his bed. He took a seat back at his desk and just starred at me and I blushed. "Well, this is awkward," I mumbled with my white hands in my lap. "Do you like… music?"

"Hai," he said.

"What type?" I asked. "Rock? Classic? Latino? J-pop?" He shook his head 'no' to all of those. "Country…?" This time he nodded yes and I smiled. "Really? Who knew? It's okay, but I think metal opera is better." He touched my knee and he nodded slightly in agreement. He was about to say something to me when Hidan kicked in his door and shouted about something. The white hair young man looked from me to Kakuzu to Kakuzu's hand on my knee, then he grinned. As soon as Hidan made a smartass comment to Kakuzu, the rag doll man slammed the other up against a wall and barked at him. I sat on the bed confused at what was going on. "Wait, don't hurt him," I pleaded pushing Kakuzu away from Hidan. "I doubt he said anything that bad. Words are just words." Kakuzu huffed, then I guess warned Hidan to keep his mouth shut, then went into his room and locked us both out.

"Oh man," I sigh in wonder. "What was that about?" Hidan snicker as he mocked his partner, then looked at me with an evil smirk. "What?" I questioned coldly. I made a noise as he held his scythe out toward me and said one word with a queer grin. "Oh god…" I whimpered as he raise it above his head and repeated the word. Without thinking, I ran away as fast as I could as the mad man chased after me. Thankfully, I tripped just as he tried to sideswipe my head off. He slammed the weapon down in front of my face and I scrambled back up against his in fear. I looked up to see that stupid grin again. Hissing, I scraped my nails over the flesh not cover by his sandal, making him curse at me. His hand reached for me and I quickly flinched away and got up into a crouch position. "Make my day, punk," I said with a feral look.

Hidan purred something at me as he made a suggestive motion with his hand. I shivered in disgust, then ran away from him again. Fucking weirdo! I gave a groan at seeing stairs, but dash down them as fast as I could without falling down on my face. I jumped the last five, then dodge out of the way of Deidara and Tobi as Hidan still followed me. "Linzi-san!" Tobi shouted.

I jumped over a couch as he brought down that damnable scythe again. I winced as he nipped my side and drew blood. "Fuck," I hissed in pain as he licked the blood playfully from the stainless steel. "Oh, that's nice…" I held my side panting as I watched for what he would do next. "Asshole." I made a noise as he raised his weapon above his head. Hidan yelled at Deidara and Tobi as they grabbed him and pulled him away from me. "Thank you both," I smiled as fear lifted from me. I listened as Deidara called to the Uchiha he hated so much from the next hallway. Itachi entered the room and helped me to my feet as I winced in pain. "Worse than a paper cut," I muttered as he lead me away.

"What …did you…do?" Itachi questioned with a deep frown as he looked at my side.

"I was talking… kind of, with Kakuzu and Hidan came in said something and got us both tossed out of his room, then he attacked me for no reason," I answered as he placed his hand on my wound and sent chakra into it. I would have jumped if he wasn't holding me when the life energy gave me a jolt. Itachi pulled his hand back after wiping away the blood, then looked at me.

"You should…not tease him," the young man said quietly as his poor onyx eyes seem to look into my soul.

"Oh god, you're just so hot," I drooled without thinking. Mentally slapping myself, I corrected, "Thank you for healing me."

"Hn," he replied with a small smirk.

"Linzi-san!" Tobi cried tackling me into a strong embrace. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah!" I gasped for air when I got some room. "Itachi healed me."

"Hidan was saying something about cutting you and using your blood as lubricant," Tobi said very loudly, making gritted my teeth as both me and Itachi figured out what just Hidan was going to do to me.

"Tobi, please stop talking," I whispered with a deep blush. "I don't need to hear that I was just about to get raped by some fucking freak."

"He was!" the young man gasped with shock.

"Tobi…" Itachi quietly said, then ordered him to tell him something in Japanese. Tobi replied and Itachi nodded, then left to go into the living room, I'm guessing it was. We hear what sounded like a painful slap, then Hidan's swearing. Both Tobi and I peeked into the room to find Itachi standing over Hidan as he scolded the white hair priest. Deidara watched with a glare not at the scolder, but the victim of the slap. When the weasel finished, Hidan huffed and said something with a cocky grin at them both, then headed to go past us. The crazy man gave me a deadly smirk and purr as he pasted, but didn't stop.

I shivered as I froze in fear until Tobi said, "Whew, I'm glad that's over."

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled. Okay, I needed to avoid being alone with Hidan from now on. I walked into the living room and just looked down at my shoes in front of Itachi. "I'm not sure if I going to be able to stay here if this keeps happening, but thank you…" I bowed not only to Itachi in respect, but also Deidara. "Thank you all for helping me. I don't want to be trouble-."

"You… are not trouble," Itachi hummed, taking me by the hand and pulling me straight. "Hidan is just…"

"Stupid," Tobi suggested.

"Immature," Itachi finished. I blushed a little more than I wanted to as his soft hands crested mine.

"Yeah… But thank you still," I smiled sweetly. "You're my heroes." After seeing not only Deidara and Itachi blush, but I would swear Tobi did too under that mask of his.

"Ahem," Deidara choked clearing his throat, then told Tobi something in a slow mutter.

"Deidara-sempai suggest that Linzi-san sleeps in one of our rooms," Tobi said cocking his head to the side.

"I agree on that," I nodded, surprising them. "It's the most sane idea. So who am I rooming with?"

"Deidara," Itachi said, then pulled away from me and left. I looked at his back as he left feeling rejected.

"I guess," I mumbled under my breath sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat quietly in the corner of Deidara's room with him watching me as I thought about what I had done to cause this, what I should do to stop it from happening again, and what I didn't do protect myself. So, no more acting like myself around these men, keep to myself and out of their way, and use the fucking paused ability next time. I can't believe it! I could have done that in the first place, but no! Fear took over all logic and I just ran like a fucking idiot! "Damn!" I yelled, making the blond jump in surprise. "I'm so god damn stupid! What are you doing?! You could have paused everything and got away, but no! You just ran like a frighten cheerleader from a fucking killer! Stupid! Think before you act!" I fell silent again and place my head between my knees. "Stupid," I mumbled under my breath. "Stupid and useless…" I felt tears enter my eyes as I continued to mental scold myself. I gave a sharp gasp as I felt a warm hand touched the top of my head gently. I looked up finding Deidara give me a soft and caring smile as if to say 'you're wrong'. I looked away from him with a blush of embarrassment as he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against him and he crest the top of my head with his chin. We both just sat there together saying nothing at all. Maybe it was a blond thing or maybe it was the soft beating of his heart that comfort me. I wasn't sure, but he made me feel a little bit better and safer.

Deidara whisper softly something to me and my heart skipped a beat as a familiar words from a old movie I heard enter my mind. He just said, let's go somewhere. I wasn't sure so I looked at him and asked, "Did you just say let's go somewhere?" He nodded taking my hands in his as he lifted us to our feet. He moved to his dresser and grabbed a coat, then tossed it to me. I put on the much to big jacket as he opened his window and created a large clay bird. As he landed on the bird after he jumped to it, he lead to the window and held his hand out to me. Smiling, I took it and was pulled up onto the soft clay. Deidara held me in his arms as he directed the bird to fly with the use of his chakra. I was stead in his embrace as we flew to where ever he wanted. The night sky over us was calm and cool like the ocean after a storm. I looked up at the stars with him as my hand crest his in a warm grip. He stiffen slightly as I took a deep breath in of fresh air and his scent.

"You… are a life saver," I said leaning into his body. "Thanks for this alone time, Deidara. It's just what I needed."

"Doo itashimashite," Deidara purred quietly.

The bird settled down on top of a small cliff that over looked the forest and we sat down with me in his lap to keep warm. I moved my hand to open up the star menu and went to music and changed it to play "First Time" by Life House quietly. Deidara's grip around me tighten as he took in the words and I smiled softly as my eyelids became heavy. "You're funny," I whispered falling asleep, "you know that?"


	4. Chapter 4

When my eyes opened as the morning light hit me, I found myself in Deidara's bed with him spooning me. I looked out at his room as his breath against my neck made me shiver. It was dusty in here and dirty smelling as special clay stayed wrapped in plastic in the corner by his desk. It reminded me of my art class back in high school at the beginning of the budgets cuts and when we didn't have to save every piece of clay not used. I felt tired still, but did not want to go back to sleep. I wonder when he brought us back here last night? I felt my groin tighten as his hand around my waist slid down my hip to rest in between my in thighs. I swallowed and blushed as he mumbled something and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I took in a breath and calmed down as I remember that he was asleep and dreaming. I elbowed him in the gut when one of his fingers rubbed into my lower half scarring me though.

Deidara grunted and woke in surprise, knocking me onto his floor. He looked at me in confusion, but said, "Ohayou." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile. He questioned me as his head cocked and he sat up.

"You just tried to finger me in your sleep," I said, making him flinch and apologized over and over again. "It's okay, you could have done a lot worse."

"Gomennasai," he said one more time before I put one finger to his lips.

"It's okay," I giggled. "I was just surprised is all. Don't worry about, people act out in dreams all the time." He blushed with his down as I got to my feet smelling my clothes. "Gross," I complained, "How can you all stand to be dirty?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then snapped his fingers in thought. I jumped out of his way as he dash over to his dresser and pulled out extra clothes. Deidara shoved them into my hands, then shoved me into his bathroom and shut the door. "Did you just invite me to take a shower?" I called and he opened the door and smiled with a nodded, then left again. "Okay," I mumbled.

After about 15-20... Okay 30 minutes, I came out of the bathroom with my wet strawberry blond hair down, Deidara's blue baggy pants and long tank top on to find Deidara missing. "Guess he got bored," I said, slipping on my shoes. I left the clay smelling room and headed down the hall. I had zero clue where I was, but where is the fun in knowing where you are going in the first place? To my surprise, it was earlier than I thought as I caught a glimpse of the sun just rising in the distant from the window. I stepped into what was a large kitchen to find only one person at the table sipping tea.

"Itachi," I said and he looked up at me, then frowned. "Do I look that ugly?" I questioned putting my hands on my hips with a cold stare to him. I noticed that he was in his blue shirt and pants without his cloak and that luscious ebony color hair was down. Like a fucking god!

"No…" he replied softly as he swirled his tea with precision. "Those are… Deidara's."

"He gave them to me to wear after I showered," I said, rubbing my arm as I bounce from one foot to the other. "What time is it?"

"About 5," he hummed then sipped the brown liquid.

"I see," I whispered. My eyes watched him as he got up and got another glass, then offer me to join him. "Thank you, Itachi," I nodded and sat down opposite of him. "It smell awesome," I said quietly after he poured some for me. Just taking one sip of the bitter, but smooth liquid almost made me purr. "It's delightful."

"You seem… different," he said, making me look down at the tea.

"I've decide to be as boring and as ordinary and as polite that I can be, so I do not cause another incident like yesterday," I responded.

"I see," he muttered seeming a little upset.

"What?" I squeaked with a blush.

"Linzi, you are…amazing different," Itachi whispered as he stood, then bushed my shorter bangs out of my face. "That is… what attracts me-." He stopped in mid sentence as Hidan entered the room and gave a smirk at us both. The white hair man snickered a few words at Itachi, making the other man stiffen slightly and pull away from me. I flinched as Hidan sat down next to me, slung his arm around my neck as he pulled the cup out of my hand and swallowed the liquid. I bit my lip and made a small noise wanting that tea back, but Hidan slammed down the empty cup, then made another comment to Itachi. Itachi made a low warning as Hidan's hand went to the back of my neck making me freeze like a kitty in it's mother grip. My nails scrapped the table as his tongue licked the bottom of my jaw line by my ear.

"Agh!" I yelled shoving myself away onto the ground. Hidan laughed loudly, then left musing about something. I panted in fear on the ground, but collect myself and got back in my seat. "Sorry," I muttered to Itachi not looking at him. He got up and frowned at me in pity, then left the room also. "Useless," I whined.

I jumped tripping out of the chair again as Zetsu said something from the ground scarring me as he rose out of the floor. Before I could land on the cold floor again, his hands snaked under me to keep me from falling. I kind of stopped moving as he stood now on the floor and not in it. I think I was in shock still from the surprise as I just laid in his arms in submission. Zetsu white talked to me in a very soothing voice as I looked up into his cat like eyes. He still just creeps me out!

"I, uh… Thanks for the catch," I said unsure what he spoke. He looked from me to the table top, then back at me. Zetsu black made a comment, but the white one seemed to disagree. "Can you put me down now?" I asked, but he …they paid no mind to me as we started to exit the kitchen and head into the opposite hallway. "Zetsu, Zetsu!" I called kicking my legs in the air. Still, the plant man did not listen to me. I gave a long sigh, then wince as we enter a brightly lit room full of plants.

Zetsu placed me down on a flat slab of rock, then I think, ordered me to stay as he point for me not to move. I watched in wonderment as he disappear into the forest of plants. Well, this is odd. First, Deidara's sleeping molestation, next, Itachi's 'I like you' start speech, then, Hidan's lick! Ew! I wiped my neck out of habit. Now! Now, Zetsu is going to do something to me. Calm down, calm down. Be a nice polite girl. I sighed seeing the plant man return with an apple in hand.

"Just an apple," I breathed. Without looking at me, he sat down next to me and tossed the fruit up and down in the air a few times before his black half muttered something. "What?" I asked as I turned to look at him. I made a noise of surprise when the apple was touching my lips.

"Tabe," Zetsu white said softly. I looked at him in confusion until he made a chomping motion with his mouth.

"Oh!" I said, then took a bite of the red apple. I blinked as a rich sweet taste enter my mouth as I chewed my bite. "Oh wow," I purred in glee at the sensation after swallowing. "That has to be the greatest fruit in the world. Did you grow it?" Zetsu nodded as he traced his thumb under my bottom lip wiping off the extra juice left behind. "Amazing," I smiled. "Just one bite and I'm full! You're a genius, Zetsu!" He gave a cocky grin as he licked the juice of his thumb with joy. I watched a he tossed the rest of the apple up into the air, then a large prehistoric like flower grabbed and devoured it. My jaw dropped in awe at seeing that.

Zetsu white muttered cool words to me as he took my chin in his hand, then Zetsu black whispered darkly something. I stiffened as I was cut off guarded as he placed his earthy lips on top of mine. They are a lot rougher than Itachi's were. A blush crept onto my cheek as his free hand touch the middle of my back making me lean into him. My hands clinched then unclench as I became slightly frighten when his tongue licked my bottom lip. I tried shoving him away, but he lightly bite my lip with those sharp teeth of his. Finally, I pulled away from him with a yank breaking skin open in a small cuts. I slapped him as I held a hand over my mouth with tears of pain in my eyes.

"What the hell?" I questioned in a deep growled as he licked my blood off his teeth. "I never gave you permission to kiss me." I gave a noise of alarm as he grabbed my wrists in one of his, then took my chin again. My eyes closed as I went to turn my face away as he tongue the cuts on my lip making them burn in tenderness. Zetsu seemed more content on just drinking in what little blood he got from me now. The back of my skull bounce down onto the flat rock as he forced me down onto it. Dizzy, I made a groaning noise as the two men talk to each other in that magical language. "Ow," I whined, shaking of the dizziness. "That didn't feel to good." Out of habit, I licked my bottom lip feeling of any worse damage. "Okay, what do you want, Zetsu?" I questioned looking at him. "If you're looking for a quick fuck, then find someone else." He laughed loudly at that, then let me go. He patted my head softly and got up.

Bewildered, I watched him leave with a small frown. "Zetsu-san thinks you're funny," Tobi said coming out of nowhere. I looked at him as I held a hand over my mouth. "Did he hurt you?"

"Hmm, just a little," I answered. I flinched when the young man leaned over me and pulled my hand away.

"Owie," Tobi commented touching the wound. I pushed him away lightly as I sat up and licked my lip again. "Tobi can heal it!"

"No-."

"It'll scar if you don't let Tobi," he said grabbing my face without even thinking then started to heal my red lip. I kind of was in shock that he still healed me devoid of permission.

"You know," I muttered as he finished yet still held onto me, "you guys need to stop man handling me. I'm not some toy to toss around and play with."

"Linzi-san is right, but then again, you are here with guys," he said looking away as he thought about it. "Maybe Tobi will teach you how to defend yourself."

"I'm not a fighter or defender," I replied. "I oppose violence all together."

"Hmm…" Tobi hummed, then without warning, grasped me around the waist, then tossed me over his shoulder. "Tobi knows what to do!" he cheered as I limply laid on his shoulder.

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"Tobi will at you out on a morning date!"

"What?!" I questioned with a laugh. "You can't be serious."

"Deidara-sempai took you on a night one," he pouted, "so Tobi wants to take you on one too!"

"Uh, why not," I sigh in defeat. Shit, I didn't think anyone saw that last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, letting Tobi take me somewhere outside of the base was fine with me, but letting him grab a hand full of my ass made me scold him more than a few times. Still, he had the brain of a fish as he ignored everything I had said, scolded, or threatened. Though once he stopped at the edge of a cliff, I became silent with wonderment. "This here is Tobi's favorite place," he purred as I looked out over his shoulder. "But… _it's not my favorite place in this world_." I noticed his tone change and voice drop an octave. Oh great, he was that fucking psycho Madara. No wonder why he likes to play grab ass. "Did Tobi mention he loves this place," Tobi stated back to normal.

"Uh… yeah, you did, Tobi," I replied. "Can you set me down now, so that I can look around?"

"Okay, Linzi-san!" he chirped as he carefully place me down, but held onto my arm.

"It's pretty up here during sun rise," I smiled softly as my fingers held onto his cloak for extra support. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Hmm, no," He said watching the small waterfall. "Tobi doesn't have much of a reason too."

"Well, what can you do?" I hummed as I move off of his cloak to kneel down to see what was blow. "Hmm… it's so clean here and fresh. Paradise!"

"Do you think it is? Really?"

"Yeah, I think," I nodded looking over my shoulder up at him. I flinch slightly as his only visible eye seem to deeply focus on me. "Tobi?"

"_Yes_?" that deep voice asked with concern.

"Uh… your voice is lower," I simply said and he stepped back suddenly. "What?"

"It's nothing!" his higher voice laughed weakly as I stood up.

"Well, okay if you say so!" I smiled taking a few steps toward him before I patted him on the head. "It must have been my imagination! What do want to do now, Tobi? What can I do to make you happy?"

"You want to make Tobi happy?" he said bewildered.

"Is that new?"

"…" I heard him sniffle, then he latched onto me. "No one ever wants Tobi to be happy before!" he cried as I tried to gasp for air. "Linzi-san is so kind and so nice! Tobi doesn't want the others to hurt her!" My eyes widen as he said that. Hurt me? Why do they want to hurt me? "They say such scary things that making Tobi cringe and blush."

"It's just boy talk," I said patting his back in comfort. "Don't even think twice about it. So, what do you want to do?"

"…Look a hawk!" he said so suddenly that I jumped back from him.

"Whew, don't scare me like that," I sighed holding my hand over my heart. "Tobi what are you-?" My mouth opened wide when the bird fell from the sky after a kunai ripped open it's chest. "Why did you hurt that bird?" I yelled at him, but he was gone after he jumped off the cliff to follow the dieing animal. "Tobi!" Afraid, I backed up from the ledge, then turned on my heels and ran away into the forest. Good god! That poor creature! So much for paradise. I came to a stopped shaking as sun light filled the woods with morning. A hand went to my mouth as tears fell from my eyes. "It…It's just a bird," I cried, but struggle not to burst out in sobs. I couldn't help but to cry for that little creature.

"Linzi-san?" I heard Tobi questioned from behind me.

"Stay away from me, you murderer!" I screamed. "Why did you kill it?"

"It was a massager," he said sounding confused. "It could have had vital information."

"And that's all?" I growled turning to look at the young man.

"I don't understand why you are crying," he stated hand reaching to touch me.

"Keep your hands off of me!" I ordered and he flinched. "And don't talk to me ever again, Tobi! Killing people are one thing, but an animal is another!" I turned on my heels and ran away with him still following me. I made a noise when his hand wrapped around me under my breast to stop me. "Get your hand off of me!" A muffed cry came from me as he placed a glove hand over my mouth and started to hush me.

"Tobi is sorry, but this world is dangerous and if we can get a heads up on anything, then we will," Tobi whispered against my ear as I continued to fight him. "Do you have any idea of what that bird could do? It could have given us away." His hand on my mouth tilled my head back against his shoulder as he pleaded, "Please stop crying." I sniffled and gave a hiccup as I pulled his hand away and took in a fresh breath of air.

"It's still not right," I whimpered as my nails clawed into his arm.

"Tobi is sorry," he mumbled letting go of me. I gave another sniffle as I wiped my eyes.

"Let's not tell anyone about this," I commented glancing at him.

"Whatever you say, Linzi-san," Tobi yipped. "Now what can Tobi do to make you happy?"

"Heh heh!" I giggled softly. "Just use your sunny personality and I'll be fine." He grabbed me again into a hug and he started in on a silly story about the last mission he and Deidara. He could be so adorable when he wanted to be.

By the time Tobi returned us back to the base, it was around 8 in the morning. Tobi continued on his version of story telling as our fingers were entwined. "Then Deidara-sempai yelled at me after I tripped and blown our cover," he said making me laugh with a smile.

"How mean of me to yell at you, Tobi," I softly smiled. "What happened next?"

"Well then-" he started to carry on until we walked pass Kakuzu. The tall man said something to Tobi and he replied in a disappointed tone. "Tobi has to go now," he complained. "Deidara-sempai and Tobi has a mission… but Kakuzu-san will keep you company!" Kakuzu gave Tobi a blank look as he grabbed his tan hand and forced it to hold my pale one. "Okay! Tobi's leaving! Bye-bye, Linzi-san!" I watched the young man run away like an idiot, then turned to Kakuzu when he sighed.

"Sorry," I apologize thinking he was sighing because of my hand. When I went to pull it away, his firm grip held my hand tightly. "Kakuzu?" I blushed as his free hand brushed my long hair out from in front of my eyes. "So, what were you going to say last night?"

"It was nothing," his rough voice said in English.

"You just spoke in English!" I yelped with my mouth a gapped.

"It comes with age and study," he commented touching my cheek with affection.

"Oh… really?" I asked slightly uncomfortable. "That's good to know. How come you addressed me in Japanese when you left the first time we met?"

"It's is fun to fluster women," Kakuzu playfully whispered. I bite my lip as I blushed and looked away from him. He tilled my chin up as he pulled down his mask and lightly kissed me. My hand clinched his in surprise, then relaxed moments later. "So easy to fluster," he muttered against my lips as his strings tickled my face. My free hand touched his chest when his warm slightly scarred lips touched mine again. My eyes closed in bliss moments before an annoying voice frightened us. "Hidan," he growled lowly in warning to the much younger male.

Hidan snicker and mocked Kakuzu as I pulled my hand from his. I jumped and shivered when a cold pale hand crest my necked as it's owner made what I was guessing was a crude comment to Kakuzu. My whole body stiffened when Hidan's fingers traced down my neck slowly as he breathed something on my skin that caused the tan man to glare swords of loathing at him. A breath hitched in my throat when his hand fell to my hip and he pumped his lower half up against my lower back while purring some words to Kakuzu. Oh dear god, he just dry humped me! My fist tighten as it shook and my fear dissipated.

"Little fucker!" I barked as I elbow Hidan in the gut with my bony elbow. My cheeks were bright red as I pulled away from him. When I saw that cheeky smile of his, I went to slap him, but he caught my wrist. My fingers twitch in pain as he crushed it slowly. A grunt came from Hidan when Kakuzu fist caught him off guard and slammed him away from me. Surprise was all over my face as I held my sore wrist to me and backed up against Kakuzu. The man from the waterfall sneer and scolded him with a harsh tongue lashing. Hidan smile a wicked grin as he eyed me and said something causing a deep rumbling growl from Kakuzu. Hidan then strolled away like nothing had happen with that same cocky smirk from when he had tried to bleed me for fun.

"Stupid child," Kakuzu stated and I looked at him.

"Thank you," I said. "I thought he was going to snap my wrist."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't," he replied taking my wrist to rubbed it gently. "It's bruising already?"

"Don't worry about that," I muttered. "I have fair skin so it's very common. I just wish that he would stop trying to either rape and/or kill me. I'm not actually sure which one it is."

"Well, I am hoping you will never have to find out," he grumbled. His red and green eyes seem to focus on my tiny wrist for a moment longer before he let it go.

"You can be quite sweet when you want to be, Kakuzu," I commented with a smile. "It feels better already~." When his hand crested the side of my head, I nuzzled into it without thinking. I watched him pull the front of his mask back on, then walk away from me. Aw, he's trying to hide his affection.

Quietly, I started to walk toward the hallway that lead to their different rooms. Maybe I could find something to blackmail Hidan on so that he'd fuck off and leave me alone. When I passed an open door, I heard a familiar voice call out to me in Japanese. I looked back and saw Kisame take off his cloak as he said something to me. "What?" I asked crossing my arms as I size up his tight body. Oh, fishy is delicious. He motioned for me to come here, so I did. "What can I do for you, Kisame?" He took out a piece of paper, then wrote something down. I opened the start menu then translate the words. "'Itachi is looking for me? In the' what's this word? Oh, 'dungeon'… Why there?" He looked at me confused then reread his note, then corrected himself. "Field? How in the hell did you get that confuse?" He shrugged with a sweet smile, then shooed me out of his room. "I'll go see him right now," I nodded. "Thanks for the note, Kisame." The fish man grinned again, then closed his door. Humming, I turned on my heels and head for outside.

"Itachi," I called when I spotted him outside. "Hi there, Kisame told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes…" he quietly said. "I want… to give you… this." Surprise covered my face as he held out a necklace similar to his.

"What's this for, Itachi?" I asked getting closer to him.

"It's a warning," he stated when he placed it around my neck after I turned and lifted my hair. I glanced back at him confused. "I am not the only one… after your affec…tion."

"Yeah, I know," I whispered, thinking of Kakuzu and slightly Hidan. "So, is this like saying, 'back off, this bitch is mine.'?"

"No… I am watching you and… them…" he answered as I let my hair fall down. "A maiden… must be protected from filth."

"Not to be rude," I say wanting to touch him, but too afraid that he'd reject me, "you are funny."

"How?" Itachi asked with warm eyes.

"You just may make them fight just a little more," I responded. "Kakuzu… we… kissed and I felt a connect… I think, but maybe that was just me."

"Connection?" he muttered, then reached out with his hands to take my face with his as he pulled me to him for a kiss. Instantly, my eyes closed when a spark of want with threw me. "We… have a connection," he stated on my lips.

"It…" I whispered as my heart skipped a beat, "could just be physical."

"Or more?"

"I sure and the hell hope so," I purred, then he touched my hair as my body closed the gap in between us. His strong frame pressed into my smaller one as his hands went into my hair. "Itachi," I breathed before his lips went onto mine again. Good god, he may have boyish looks, but this person was a grown man in need of emotion and passion. I don't think I could give him that. I was too afraid to open my heart to this closed off person. We are more alike than I preferred. "I… I don't think I can," I said, pulling away from him. "You just hold so much hurt and I can't freely heal it.

"Linzi," he said in that softly tone of his. "I'm not asking to… be healed by you. Just companionship.

"I , uh, I got to go…" I said, dashing away from him back to the base. Oh man, I felt so dizzy now! Why'd he have to go and say that? As my hand touched his gift, my eyes looked back at the young man. Itachi held a blank frown, but I could see sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, Itachi," I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sighing, I touched the necklace that the older Uchiha gave me as I sat on the couch were Hidan cut me. "Stupid man," I mumbled out of focus with what was around me. "You're just fucked up, even more so than I am. Why me? I know some type of higher thing hates me, but to cause this confusion in my head." I gave a loud sigh as someone walked by, scaring them. "Oh, great, you again," I sneered at Hidan. He smirked at me, then flopped down with his head in my lap. "What?" He said something in Japanese as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "I still can't understand you, moron," Hidan made a face of thought, then he reached up and patted my head. My eyebrow rose in question. "Are you bipolar?" He snorted as he relaxed in my lap. "Look," I stated bending down slightly, "you are a crazy man who kind of scares me, but right now, I'm confuse. Are you acting out on purpose when the other guys are around?"

"Tsk!" Hidan huffed, then went on a long monologue making me sigh. Carefully, I petted his hair, making him shut up in surprise.

"Blah, blah, blah," I said rolling my eyes. "I don't need to hear your life story. Just shut up and listen to the peaceful silence." He eyed me for a moment with a blush, but stayed silent. I leaned my head back against the couch as I felt him take a breath. "Hey, Hidan?" I asked looking at the ceiling. "Who do you think is better, Itachi or Kakuzu?" He grumbled something that I guess meant neither. "Who do you think I should date?" Hidan sat up so quickly, that I jumped and looked at him. He started yelling at me like I just insulted Jashin. That is until he noticed the necklace. His hands reached out to rip it off of me, but I fell back out of his access. "Hey, back off!" I ordered. "I'll damn well will wear what I want!"

Hidan glared at me, then gave that fucking smirk again. He leaned over onto me, pinning me against the couch as my eyes widen. His hand held me down in between my breast as his other hand touch the gift from the weasel. Words fell from his mouth as his finger wrapped around the item. Frighten, I just stared stupidly at the young man as he purred at me in satisfaction.

"Hidan," I whimpered and he gave me a sweet smile in return. He leaned down to the side of my neck and kissed it as he slowly pulled on the necklace. I wince as the sharp little swirls scraped my skin when he finally broke the chain. My fingers clinch as his other hand ran over my breast and his teeth nipped my neck. Oh man, I think I've just frozen in fear. "H-Hidan," I extremely quietly said. "You've got to stop. You really got to stop!" He mumbled against my neck as his hand went under my tank top and bra. "Stop!" I demanded start to fight him as my hands pushed against his strong chest. "Ow!" My nails went into him as he bite me to draw blood. Gingerly, he pulled away as he licked his lips turning to look at Zetsu as the plant man actually walked into the room.

Zetsu cocked his head slightly to the side as the white half questioned the priest's actions. Hidan replied shortly, then turned his attention back to me as I quivered unnerved. An annoy look was on his face as Zetsu stated something. My eyes went to the strange looking man as I silent pleaded for his help. Black Zetsu's voice interrupted making Hidan stare at him again. When Hidan sat up on his knees, I called upon the pause menu stopping time in the room.

Shaking, I crawled out from under the mad man, then dash away from the couch as I held the wound on my neck. I stopped and looked back over for my broken necklace. After picking it up, I ran away as I un-paused the room. When I got to the bedrooms' hallway, I came to a walk as I headed for Deidara's room. I went into the clay smelling room, then fell to my knees as I tried to calm myself. That was a little out of hand… Standing, I went into the bathroom and looked at my bleeding neck. It hurt, that's for sure. I searched for a rag, then turned on the hot water. After a few curse words and painful feeling hot water, I held a clean towel to my neck to try and stop the bleeding. When I exited the bathroom, I found Zetsu standing in the room with a creepy blank stare at me.

"Hi," I said with my eyes low. "Um… yeah." White Zetsu addressed me and I looked at him confused until he held out a jar of self made medicine. "Should I put that on my neck?" I asked and he nodded. Slowly, he strolled over to me as he opened the jar, then pushed my hand away. I shivered as the cool glee was dapped onto my broken skin, then he pulled out some gaze and wrapped my neck to cover the wound. "Thank you, Zetsu," I said holding the bloody towel to me. "I could get away thanks to you and now, you're helping me again." I looked at him and declared, "Don't think you can kiss me again though!" He smiled softly and crest the side on my face with his knuckles. I flinched back as he sunk into the ground and left me.

I took in a breath, then let it out as I held my hand to my heart. "Oh boy, well, this has been an exciting morning," I muttered going over to the bed to sit down. I pulled the necklace I hide from my pocket, then touched it gently. "Sorry, Itachi, I can't even take care of your gift for one day." I looked at what damage was done, then sighed. Hidan broke the clasp and I had nothing to fix it with. Then, an idea came to mind. I opened the start menu and went to shopping. 30 Ryo for a bracelet clasp. No necklaces, but I could change it. When my fingers pressed buy, the item popped out into my lap surprising me. "Perfect!" I smiled, going over to Deidara's desk to start working.

"Whew…" I breathed looking at what I finished. I found it to be just right as I clipped it on my wrist. "There we go, good as new, kind of." It molded against my skin, but gave me room to roll my wrist. Smiling, I got up and headed for the door. Just as I opened it, I heard an 'oof!' from behind it. "Hello?" I asked, peeking out to fine Itachi holding his nose. "Itachi!" I yelped. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," he grunted rubbing his nose carefully. "What… happened to… your neck?"

"Oh… nothing to worry about, but the necklace kind of got broke, so I made it into a bracelet. What… what do you think?" I asked showing him it.

"Very well done," he complemented with a soft smile touching it. "It may even be… better than before."

"You think?" I grinned with a blush.

"Yes," he nodded. His fingers went to my hand to wrap around them. "Are you lonely?"

"Hmm?" I hummed in question. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"No, I was heading for my room," he replied. "Would you like… to come with me?"

"I'd love to, Itachi!" I smiled entwining our fingers. "Just lead the way!" I guess I could be a dim light in his darkness if he wants. As we went down the hallway, I leaned in close next to him, cuddling his arm in mine. "So, what's up?"

"Hnn," he breathed.

"Okay, then," I said. We stopped and he opened the door for me to go in first. I stood quietly in the middle of the dim room as I looked around as he shut the door. "You like it dark, huh?"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi softly stated.

"Cause of your eyes?" I asked looking at his blank stare. He nodded once and I turned away. "Sorry, if that's a touchy subject."

"It's all right, Linzi," he said. I waited for him to say or do something, but when he didn't, I turned and looked at him.

"So, you want to have sex or not?" I asked making him flinch with a heavy blush. "I knew that would get your attention!" I giggled, pushing his bangs behind his soft ears. "What?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're no fun, Itachi," I pouted crossing my arms. "What? Was that joke a little too surprising for your weak heart?" I watched him put a hand to his chest in thought, then winced. "Sorry, I guess it really could, huh?"

"It doesn't plague… me as bad as when you are around," Itachi stated looking at me with kind eyes. "This devil of an…disease seems to disappear… when you are near me."

"Oh, so you're using me, eh?" I joked. "Well, that's okay, cause I want you to feel better and I want you to be well. You maybe the kindest person in this world, Itachi, and that's what make you so hot… Besides those good looks of your's."

"Thank you… for drooling over me," he purred giving a sexy smirk as he brush his fingers threw those ebony silk locks.

"Oh god!" I cried in excitement turning away from him with a bright red blush. "Your powers are too much for me!"

"Are they?" he teased, turning my chin to look at him. "Then it won't take much for you to surrender to me… Linzi."

"Oh god!" I yipped latching onto him without thinking. "You are the most hottest man in the world! Models have nothing on you! Good god, I could worship you like a god!…" I mentally slapped myself as I realized what I just said. "Sorry!" my voice cracked as I let go and backed up form him. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" I gave a small yelp as I tripped backwards onto his bed. Oh, damn it!

My face was a flamed as I heard laughter come from the young man. I looked at him as he held his side and tried to quiet down. "Oh… that's… you're…" he chuckled with a flushed face. He took in a deep breath, then looked at me with a straight face. "That's never happened in all my life… Thank you."

"For what?" I asked glancing at him from under my eyelashes as he smooth stalked toward me.

"Making me laugh," he purred lifting my chin. I shivered as his lips crested mine and he push me down on his bed gently. This was a lot different than hours ago with that dick hole Hidan. My arms went around his neck as his knee split my legs and rubbed against me. I felt myself warm as my face started to flush softly.

"Itachi~" I breathed as my fingers played in his hair.

"Hmm?" he hummed as his hands carefully traced from my neck to my side.

"You're a good kisser," I complemented.

"I know," he smirked with cockiness.

"And are very sexy," I added.

"I know," he commented.

"And I want you in me," I purred next to his ear causing shivers of anticipation to come from him.

"Seductress~" he growled with a smile as he sat to straddle me. I watched with a light blush as he stripped off his shirt.

"Ah, I blame the Cosmo mags," I commented trying to distract myself. "Dirty stories, sex positions, great pick up lines…"

"What positions?" Itachi asked looking down at me with a lazy glint.

"Huh!" I yelped looking at him. "I… I don't remember." Okay, I was totally lying, but he didn't need to know that.

"You're not … a very good liar," he scolded as his hand traced up my body as he dragged the tank top up. "It's not good to lie." I made a noise as he pulled it off me. "Bad girls will be punished."

"Is that what you consider dirty talk?" I asked with a sly grin using one hand to unclasps my bra.

"Perhaps," he said taking in the shape of my breast after I tossed my red bra to the side.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked laying back with my hands crossing over my chest.

"I'll let you know," Itachi stated pulling my hands above my head as he bent down to French me. I opened my mouth as his pink muscle slipped in between lips to dance in a hot ballroom. Submissively, I let him dominate and control what was happening. Saliva dripped down my chin as he pulled away to study me, to study my breathing, slightly glazed look, and blush. "Virgin…"

"S-so…" I whispered as my pulse raced. "S-so what, Itachi?"

"Just making… an observation," he replied as he wiped the liquid of my chin with the back of his hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"No…" he quietly said pressing his lips back down as his hands went to his pants. "Just have to take… this one thing at a time."

"'Kay," I said as my hands crested his shoulders. I shifted as he took one of my hands and brought it down to touch his length. I was slightly surprised when it pulsed in my hand as my fingers curled around it gently. I pulled my hand down his length, then went back up it with the rounded tips of my nails. Itachi groaned silently as his hips went in time with my hand. "Li-like that?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yes," he responded as his cock went erect. He slipped out of the rest of his clothes, giving me an eye full of his whole body. Damn…

My hands went to the button of my pants as he eyed me waiting for what I would do next. Carefully, his hands gripped my pants and underwear as he dragged them off, then tossed them to the side as he study me again. "Wha-what?" I questioned wanting to cover up.

"I like what I see," Itachi smiled crawling to kneel over me. His hand curved around my ass to take a hold of my thigh against his side as he rubbed his self up against me. My breath hitched as I blushed, but nodded for him to just go for it. When he did, a small pain filled cry came from me. His body stroked up against mine as he found a stable spot to lean on. "Sorry," he said as a couple of tears fell from me onto the bed. I just gave a weak nod, telling him to just go again.

I bite my lip until it became bright red as he pumped into me, making tender flesh ache yet flame at the same time. "Itachi…" I whimpered when his pace became slightly quicker.

"Hnn," he grunted against my bandage neck as his pants became heavier with each thrust. I shivered in disgust when I felt him spurt into me ever so often. My body felt on fire as our skin rubbed together, then his grip on my thigh tightened painfully. I arched when he pour into me as he climax and shuttered. He laid on me heavily for a few moments, then sat up on his elbows to look at me. My eyes were still glazed as he bent down and kissed me again before rolling over to lay next to me. Gracefully, he wrapped his arm under my head and pulled me to him. "Hnn," he sighed in content. Tried, my eyes closed as I snuggled up against his warm body.

"Like a god…" I mumbled falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes opened to find myself face to face with the beautiful Itachi Uchiha. Excuse me, the naked, angle face Uchiha with the most endearing long eyelashes in the world. I bit my lip and blushed as my hand softly crested his face and thumb traced the line under his eye. "I'm one lucky little bitch," I mused quietly. "Too bad you are just too beautiful to be the man of this relationship."

"If I remember right… I have the male organs," Itachi mumbled sleepily, making me flinch in surprise. "Which means… I am the man to you, _woman_." I noted the smirk when he said 'woman' and for that, I cuddled up into his warm chest.

"'Woman'?" I giggled. "Why can't I be mad at you for that word?"

"I am playing when I say it," he yawned as his free hands scratch his head lazily. Oh my god, he was acting like a normal guy. Pouting as he opened his eyes to look down at me, I blushed and looked away. "Silly, girl," Itachi purred moving his hand under my chin to have or lips meet in a quick kiss. I nipped his lip unsure until the young man opened his mouth to let my tongue explore his mouth freely. I winced as he pulled me on top of him to make the kiss deeper.

"O-ow," I whimpered and he seem to freeze. "Sorry," I blushed. "I'm just a little sore from a little ago."

"Apologies," he frowned as his fingers crest my cheek.

"It's okay," I smiled, then locked lips with him again.

"Itachi-san!" a high pitched voice cheerfully yelled in Japanese as the door was thrown open and Tobi hopped in. I turned and looked back in utter terror as Itachi had an annoyed frown on his lips. Tobi said something to Itachi not even noticing what was around him until he opened his eye. Then he playfully called out to me, "Linzi-san! What are you doing with Itachi-san?" My eyes widen as Itachi softly pushed me to the side of the bed and got up.

"Thank you, Tobi," he stocky replied walking nude to shove the boy out his door. "Knock next time… please."

"Oh my!" Tobi yelped. "You were playing 'THAT' game with Linzi-san! I can't wait to tell Deidara-senpai!"

"No!" I ordered with a heavy blush. "You better not, Tobi, or I'll never talk to you again!" With that said, Itachi shut his door. "Do you think-"

"I won't, Linzi-san!" Tobi yelled from the other side of the door.

"Never mind," I sighed and Itachi smiled. "I just know he is still going to tell Deidara…"

"Does it matter?" he asked, walking over to the bed, then sat down next to me as I blushed again.

"Does it?" I questioned, hiding my head under the silk soft sheet.

"No," he purred, finding my hand with his bracelet on it, then caressed it.

"…Itachi, how could you just stand like that without even flinching?"

"Hmm?"

"You're naked," I mumbled, peeking at him.

"I prefer not letting Tobi… how to say this," he muttered, then smirked, "get an eye full of…your goods. I reserve that pleasure…_for myself_~."

"Eh!" I squeaked with a bright red face, making him laugh. "Stop saying embarrassing thing!"

"I only want to make you smile," Itachi chuckled as I felt his weight shift when crawl on top of me and the blanket. I pulled down the blanket slightly to see him clearly. "Hn."

"What?"

"Care to join me for a shower …before I leave on my mission with Kisame?" he asked lips moist as his claming breath touched my face.

Oh god. "All- All right," I nodded.

It was about evening when I sat down alone after Itachi left with that silly blue fish partner of his. It was quiet with the men gone doing missions or re-supplying their items. What was I good for here? What was my purpose in this magical world? I stiffened slightly when I heard, "Oh! Konnichiwa, Adams-chan!"

I turned my head to meet the "angel" of the Akatsuki smiling at me as she held clothes in her hands carefully. "Ah… Konan, yes?" I asked and she smiled taking a seat next to me. "You are very excited to meet me?"

"Adorable!" she yipped happily. I blushed slightly when the clothes fell from her grasp as she grabbed me into a hug. What in the hell was wrong with her? "You, me, sisters!"

"Huh?" I wondered. "You mean because I'm the only girl that joined the Akatsuki, I'm like your sister?"

"Kind of!" Konan smirked as her hands took the sides of my face and then she mused. "Improper!"

"What?"

"Come on!" she purred grabbing the clothes in one hand and my wrist in her others.

"My clothes?"

"Deidara's?"

"Um, yeah, they're his," I nodded.

"Not for us!"

I did not really struggle as she shoved me into a room that, guessing from all the stuff animals and paper, was hers'. Carefully, she locked the door to the bedroom, then went over to her closet and pushed open the sliding doors. Horror covered my face as a massive amount of clothes hung from racks and neat shelves seem to sparkle at me. What was she planning to do to me…? Konan placed down the clothes she had been cuddling when we had met, then started going through the other pieces in her disturbing secret closet.

"Aha!" she cheered, tossing a more fitting turquoise tank top with fish net at me. "Try on!" Blushing slightly, I did as she said when Konan went back into the closet, looking for something else. "Skirt!" She yelled making me jump as I held the shirt against my chest as I faced her. Smiling at me, the blue hair woman walked over and set it down on the bed as I pulled on the shirt quickly. "Yes?"

"Uh, I don't wear short skirts," I said flustered. "Do you have something longer?"

Frowning, she thought for a moment. Konan grabbed the skirt shortly as she made her way back to her hidden treasures. I would have never pegged that Konan was like any other woman, but I shouldn't be too surprise by this. I turned my attention to Konan when she coughed to get my attention back on her. "Here," she gently said, holding a long gray tie-around skirt. "Shoes?"

"Konan, you are too kind," I grinned as she ducked away again. Quietly, I slipped out of the pants I borrowed and tie the skirts darker color ties around me. I used a soft knot on my side to hold it together, then let the length the strings hang down.

"Size?" Konan asked.

"Uh," I blushed.

"Hmm, okay!" She grabbed three different pairs of shoes. Did she really keep a closet full of mix and match sizes of shoes? "About the same." She sat down on her bed then patted the bed next to her. I sat next to her and she lift her feet up and beckoned me to do the same. When I did, she laughed as we found my feet were by the smallest amount smaller than hers. "Black, then."

"Why the black?" I asked when she handed them to me. Great, they had 3 inch hills on this sandals.

"Fit better," Konan giggled as I strapped the shoes on. They seem to mimic high hill boots with open toes, but they worked. I stood up and brushed the skirt down to see how I looked in her hanging mirror.

"Much better, not that I don't mind super baggy," I sighed in relief, "but now I remember what gender I am."

"Don't see how not," Konan said surprising me when she lightly cupped my breast playfully making me jump with a bright blush. "Hand fully."

"Konan!" I yelled pushing her hands off.

"Itachi's happy about that~!" I looked at her mortified, making her laugh loudly. "Tobi." I groaned and swore to kick him in the knee for tell her what he found today.

"Anyone else now?"

"Pein," she answered.

"Please keep it a secret, Konan!" I pleaded as she undid my pony tail.

"Style and make-up?"

"Only if you promise," I nodded. She squealed as she forced me into her bathroom. "Just not to much if you use any type of blue, it makes me look like a whore."

"Don't worry," she smiled once more. "Trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed again on the couch this time with Konan next to me as she swirled the purple nail polish cap shut while I let my nails dry. "Nice color," she mused setting it on the table. I looked down at them, still debating on if most of the men here were gay for wearing this color and nail polish in general. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh," I finally answered. "I like the color, but I'm wondering if the men here are gay for wearing it too?"

"Help's chakra," she stated chuckling.

"Oh, I know that, Konan," I grinned at her. "It's just wrong to see manly men wear something so girly." We laughed loudly as we both took marshmallows from a bowel we put out to enjoy while painting our nails. "You ever think of pink?"

"Oh, yes," she smirked slyly. "Baby blue too."

"Nice," I evilly sneered.

We both went silent when we heard the voices of not only Kakuzu and Hidan, but also Deidara and Tobi. Konan's personality seemed to chill out and become reserved and she hide the marshmallows under the table. I cocked my head to the side, but didn't disapprove of the action. The whole world seemed to quiet around us when Kakuzu and Deidara enter the room first. I couldn't fight back my blush when I saw their eyes light up slightly when I tucked back my long hair behind my ear. Konan had try to put volume in it only doing so little with my thin hair, but it was enough to make the waves in my hair work a long the sides of my face down to my lower back.

"Um, hi," I whispered. Kakuzu passed by behind the couch, but I felt his fingers slide threw my hair carefully to give me attention. My eyes followed him in a quick glance before returning to Deidara's bright smiling face.

"Utsukushii," Deidara purred while passing for his room shortly. Konan giggled and I looked at her in question, but she just shook her head. I licked my lips tasting the traces of lipstick still on them and marshmallow.

I heard someone sigh between Konan and me, scaring us. "Tobi finds this funny," the young/older male said as we looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" both us girls questioned.

"Wait for it," the mature voice from Tobi stated as Hidan entered the room. I flinched when the silver hair young man pointed a finger at me and yelled one word in Japanese. Konan made a crude low noise as she stood and grabbed a hold of Hidan's cloak. I watched as she dragged him away roughly toward the hallway.

"What he say to me?" I asked still looking in the same direction as before.

My breath hitched when a gloved hand went under my chin to face me to his mask. "'Whore'", he simply said.

"Excuse me?" I glared sharply when I saw amusement in his eye.

"Yet the other two are still trying to seduce you, or maybe, you are seducing them?" A deep voice replied almost drowning me in a unknown truth. "You are fitting in quite well here, huh?" Madara mused as he leant down closer to me. "It would a shame if some personal data became lost." A gasp fell from my lips as the room darkened to black when the data busted around us. My hands grabbed onto his that had been holding my chin for fear that I may fall into the infinite depth around us.

"W-What is this?" I demanded to know looking him in his crimson eye. "What did you do?"

"I returned us to the very starting point of 'this' world," He stated in Tobi's voice. "This is what I as a game designer have always dreamed of."

"What?" I yelled, tearing my hands away from his as I backed away in fright. "What in the fuck are you talking about?"

"I am the original designer of this game or should I say, I am the memories of a dead man looking for a new life who took on a personality of my own."

"You are a true A.I.?" I questioned in complete shock. "But you're character is Tobi!"

"To correct you," he said matter-of-factly as one hand went behind his back and the other holding one finger up, "I took on being Tobi infused with Madara's character in order to have a body. So if you want to think about it, I am slightly schizophrenic. Or Madara is now because of me."

"Madara's been trying to reach out to me," I growled remembering the waterfall, "hasn't he?"

"Stupid scrap data," he hissed as his hand went to his chest. "And you…" I felt a light sweat fall from me as I backed up again. "You are going to destroy my perfect little world. My virus I've been spreading are starting to die off because of you. What anti-virus program are you using here?"

"I don't know what you are talking…about…" We eyed each other for a moment before I said, "Itachi has a computer virus so that he matches the storyline? Are you trying to put an artificial world into motion?"

"And we have a winner," he laughed darkly. "Now tell me what did you do?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"Liar!" he barked as I straightened on alert. "What did you do?"

"You saw what we did and that's all!" I gasped as data formed around me, trying to trap me. "Stop it!" The air shifted as if the space around us was fighting with itself. "If anyone is the virus, it's you for hurt this world!" His defensive stand turned friendly as he stood erected.

"Maybe you are right," he stated, removing his mask to show a young Japanese man's face with long bangs. "Let me introduce myself, You can call me, Tobi. I have made claim to this world and the legendary shinobi's body, Madara. If you wish to resist my rule, then I will scrap your data and reform it into a mindless servant." I gulped as he slowly stalked over to me with a kind smile and warm personality.

"Please do not resist me and I won't harm you. After all," Tobi purred as he grabbed my wrist to keep me from moving back, "I have more power here than that of a Goddess like you, biotic. I am also sure you wish to protect your lovers."

"L-lovers?" I questioned as he pulled me against his harder farm.

"Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara…Madara," he stated making me pale.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Keeping us happy and you out of the way or do you wish to challenge me right now?"

"I-I-I…"

"You are just here to warm beds as I slowly mutate this data, then turn upon the network itself," Tobi smiled. "Okay?"

"N-No-," I tried to yelled before his mouth pushed down on mine. I fought and wiggled out of his kissed, not get my wrist free.

"Then I'll take that as your first challenge then," he stated pulling his mask back on. I made a noise as he spun me into being trapped with my back into his front as his arm held me in place. "The game begins now, Linzi-chan. I hope you are ready."


	9. Chapter 9

I backed away from the insane cyber program when the world return to normal around us. This is wrong! This was all wrong! "You are insane!" I yelled, then covered my mouth in fear that someone would hear me. "Please, tell me you are just joking with me. Please, Tobi!" I shook as his hand lifted up to touch the side of my cheek. "P-Please…"

"I would never joke about this," his sweet voice purred as it drowned me in a deathly truth. "This is a game that you and I shall play. Of course, there are rules, but I'll leave that for you to figure out."

"That's unfair!" I growled, shaking as I grabbed onto his cloak. "A hint! Give me just one hint!"

"Hints have a cost to them," Tobi chuckled, grabbing my wrist into a soft hold.

"What?"

"You must do things for me," he answered matter-of-factly. I flinched back with a blush, making him laugh in amusement. "You have such a dirty mind, Linzi-chan. Now listen, I want you to break off everything with Itachi and the other men… But mostly Itachi." I knew I gave him a sour look when he said, "What? If I can't get laid, then no one else can."

"Fuck you…" I hissed showing my teeth. "I don't need a hint if that means hurting the others."

As I started to walk away from him, Tobi stated, "I wonder what Kakuzu and Deidara say about you, and Itachi for that matter, when I tell them what is between you two. Oh, and how will they act? I'm sure Hidan will be _sooooo_ happy."

"D-Don't threaten me!" I yelled, then gasped as he was on me in an instant.

"If I wanted to threaten you," he darkly said, backing me up into a corner to pin me, "then I will. If I wanted to bed you without any sport, then I will. If I want to break every single little bone in your pale little body to make you scream so loud that it will give everyone living here nightmares beyond your wildest dreams, _**then I will**_…" Tears fell down my cheeks as his eye starred into mine, burning fear into every nerve in my body. "_**You will play by my rules… If you do not, then I will punish you each and every time you screw up. I will destroy everything that you are and break what little control you have here. No one will want you then… not even me…**_" I turned my head away from his eye as my nails cut into my palms. A small noise escaped me as I felt him press up against me as if drinking in my fear and turning it into lust as I felt him becoming hard.

"P-Please, stop-p," I whimpered. "I'll d-do it. Please just leave me-me alone."

"Then take the hint," Tobi whispered. "Understood?" I hiccup as I gave a quick nod. "Good," he said super cheerful as he pushed away from me. "See you later, Linzi-chan!" I watched him walk away as if nothing just happened.

I slipped down the wall and tears poured down onto my shirt. "Oh… Oh god…" I said with a cracking voice. I heard familiar voices coming from the hall, making me freeze. I stood up almost tripping before I ran out of that room away from Konan and Hidan. I had to hide somewhere, somewhere no one would ever find me. Blindly, I ran down the empty hallway. His words echoing in my mind. Haunting me like a shadow that was the grim reaper.

Gasping as I bumped into someone, I looked up finding Kisame. "E-Excuse me," I whimpered trying to pass him, but his large hands held onto me as I'm sure he asked what was wrong. "Please, Kisame, don't talk to me… A-and tell, Itachi," I said as my trembling fingers removed the bracelet, "I can't be with him." Kisame continued to question me even as I forced him to hold the small present. "Kisame!" I ordered. "Just do it! Please!" He quieted and let me go. I'm sure he wanted an answer, but I was sure one of the rules was not to tell. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I pushed pass him, then continued as I followed the way to the outside. The sky was dark as I went and a heavy feeling was in my chest. I felt as if he was watching me leave, daring me to doing some thing to enrage him.

I was never meant to be here and he knew it, but he just wanted to push me into the Akatsuki to enforce it when the time came. I was not god here, I was the helpless human that god wanted to follow and shape. I was a toy that could not be broken with a program. It made his game fun and give him a sick pleasure that no one could ever understand. He was a deity out of control that was dieing to enslave a human. A true monster.

I gave a cry as I tripped and fell to the ground weak. I was emotional and physically drained. Panting as I shiver when the cold air bit at me, I wiped my eyes. Where do I go from here? "Linzi?" I heard Itachi call out to me. I turned surprised that he was here. Damn it… "What are you doing?"

When he took a step toward me, I yelled, "Stay away from me, Itachi!" He flinched as his eyes widen with shock. "I want nothing to do with you anymore. You… Y-You just keep away from me!"

"No…" Itachi stiffly said walk quickly at me. "Tell me… What's wrong!"

"Stay away from me!" I ordered as he embraced me. I fought him, biting and clawing him with all my strength. I wanted to get free, but his cloak was too thick to damage. "Let me go!" Slowly, I cling to him, sobbing and shaking. "Please, Itachi, please… I'm scared."

"Of what?" he questioned gently.

"Of…" I froze as I looked up seeing Tobi standing with his head cocked to the side as if daring me to say the rest of my sentence. I could feel that sick smile of his beaming down at me. "Of Tobi…" I hissed, glaring at the surprised look in his eye. "Of his game…"

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned puzzled.

"Forget it," I said, taking the side of his face in my hands. "It's nothing I should be afraid of." I pressed my lips against his a I rubbed my body up against his to deepen the kiss. My eyes glanced at Tobi when my tongue ran under Itachi's jaw line. His gloved fingers clinched and shook with frustration as I continued to brush against the clueless Itachi. "Itachi…" I purred with a deep lust, "take me right here in the forest."

"Enough!" Tobi roared forcing the world to pause around him and me. My eyes widen as I realized that I was trapped in Itachi's grip. Tobi warped us to back into the dark deeps of the beginning. I fell back in surprise that I was free. I sat up when I heard a dreadful noise around me. It was like birds screaming as cats gutted them. It stopped when Tobi grabbed me by the arm. "Do you think that I was joking?" he hissed, hand twisting my arm sideways until a snap could be heard. My body was slow to react at first, then a deathly scream erupted out of me as I fell to my knees holding my broken arm. Saliva dripped out of my mouth as I sobbed at his feet in agony. I panted as my eyes focused in and out of darkness. I whined when he kicked me over and my arm jerked unnatural to the side. "You are so stupid, little goddess."

"Kill me…" I breathed sweating.

"Pfft!" he chuckled. "No… I will never end your life as long as I can make you suffer."

"B-bastard!" I yelled when knelt down next to me.

"Itachi is out of the equation now…"

"W-What?"

"I've placed his data in an outer area that no one will ever reach," Tobi mused.

"No!" I said reaching out at him with my good arm. "Leave him alone! If torturing me is all you want then do it! Just leave him out of it!"

"Just what I was hoping to hear…" he mused as my eyes widen.

My breath hitched in my throat as I found us in the same position as when he first threatened me. "Was that all fake?" I whimpered, watching as his sharigan stopped spinning.

"For now…" Tobi purred. "This is my world, Goddess. Now obey my rule."


	10. Chapter 10

I sat very uncomfortable on the couch next to the mad and totally strange computer program that was threatening not only my life and sanity, but also my lover and friends. I felt Tobi eye me as if trying to read my thoughts and see what buttons he could push on me now. I flinched while making a squeaking noise when he laid his head down on my lap as he curled up and his hand touched my legs. "Touch me," he ordered and I ran my fingers lightly threw his dark locks. "Mmm… And rub my neck." This was even scarier than when I was with Hidan.

"You could say please," I retorted. He pinched my leg in response, making me wince.

As I started to rub both his hair and his neck, Tobi stated, "I also want you to address me as Tobi-sama."

"No bloody way," I growled as my grip became tighter.

"Master is always good too, Linzi-chan," he mused. "Yes, that sounds very nice~ _Now say it…"_

"I will not- ow!" I started to growl, but he pinched me harder this time. "Stop that! Ow!" Sighing, I said before he could do it again, "Please stop pinching me, M-master."

"So very nice," he purred cuddling on my lap even more.

I tried to control myself, I really did. When I shoved him off with all my strength onto the floor, I snickered," Oops, sorry for pushing you off, _Master_." I knew that there was such a dirty look coming from him, but I got up and walked off with my arms crossed. "Go fuck yourself, _Master_." I huffed, not looking back, "Even I have my fucking limits, asshole."

"You are so cruel to Tobi," he said next to me, making me jump with my back against the wall. I swiped my fist at him, but he smoothly blocked it and crushed it into the wall, forcing a whimper out of me.

"Bite me…" I hissed, trying to free myself, but it caused him to grip it harder into place. "L-let go of me, you rat bastard freak!"

"I wonder what you would say in my bedroom," he chuckled, making me shut up. "I can think of a few things… 'Please, don't stop. Harder. Oh god-'"

"Stop-"

"Faster, Tobi," he continued to mock, making me want to cover my ears. "Yes, right there."

"No!" I howled, shaking as I struggled. "No, stop it!" I slammed my free hand against his chest as I begged him to stop.

"What am I to you?" he purred as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You- you're my mas-"

"Tobi!" I heard a deep voice called.

"Itachi-san!" Tobi joyful said while still holding me. I looked at Itachi and his eyes darken with rage. In a quick second, I was safely in the younger man's arms while Tobi backed away.

"Thank you for watching over her," the Uchiha said politely. "Now, never do it again." I shivered in fear as Tobi gave us that mocking smile with his eye.

"If that's your wish, Itachi-san," he mused as he walked away as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Itachi asked me with concern as I shivered still.

"I… It was nothing… Don't worry," I replied. "Just…Stay safe…"

"You are… making me worry," he frowned, tilling my chin up.

"I will do whatever I must to protect you and the others, even if that means breaking your heart," I whispered, touching the side of his cheek with affection.

"…What would break my heart?"

"Sleeping with someone else…?"

"I do not agree with it," he firmly stated. "This is why I moved… with such careful timing to invite you… into my bed. That is where you shall stay… understood?"

"Yes, Itachi," I smiled. "But I don't-"

His finger touch my lip to stop my sentence. "Understood?" he asked again with a softly smile.

"Yes, fully," I nodded. He pulled me into a kiss as my fingers slipped into his robe to touch his shirt. "How was your mission?"

"Fine." he stated. "Perfectly executed as always."

"Wonderful," I grinned.

I froze when Kisame snickered and mused at us. I saw Itachi blush and remark coldly at his partner. I looked at Itachi in questioned and he answered me by saying, "Newly weds." I blushed, and jumped out of his arms. Kisame laughed loudly as he pasted us. I huffed when he patted my head as he went. When I looked back at Itachi, he cocked his head slightly in understandment toward my reaction.

"Sorry," I muttered.

I noticed him grin as an idea came to his mind. "Come on," he smirked.

"What?" I questioned.

"If Kisame thinks that…" Itachi said, " then I think we should keep him up from his sleep."

"Are you saying…?"

"I want to see how loud I can make you moan my name," he replied with a sly sexy smirk.

Excitement made my groin tighten with need for him. "But isn't it rude to do something like that?" I questioned him. Also, I so didn't want Tobi to punish me for breaking a rule in his wick game.

"Well, we will see… won't we?" he stated, taking my hand as he lead us toward his room.

"Itachi…"

"Fine, outside his door then?"

I blushed a deep crimson, then squeaked, "No, your room is fine."

"Good," he chuckled.

Itachi seemed more sure of himself now, but I was still nervous when I had stripped in front of him. I stood with a blush as he whispered the most dirtiest thing I have ever heard come out of his mouth against my ear while he tried to get me to make noises. His strong front pressing into my back, making me wonder what he was going to try with me this time. "I-Itachi…" I breathed embarrassed by his words. "I d-don't know if that's going to make me-Ah!" I put a hand to my mouth as I shivered and moaned when he touched me softly. "Oh-Oh…" His tongue touched my neck, dragging the soft mussel down from the tip of my ear to the curve of my shoulder. I panted as my legs tremble in excitement and want. "Oh…"

"Do like this?" the cunning Uchiha whispered as he rubbed his warm skin against my flushed back.

"Y-Yes, I-Itachi!" I mewled a little too loud for my liking.

"Do you want more… of me?" he purred, fingers playing with my breast cause more groans out of me.

"YES!" I cried, making him chuckle.

"Do you…_really_?" he mused tormenting me for his own selfish pleasure.

"Oh god!" I whined as he teased his fingers inside of me. "Please, don't make me beg!"

"Hn," he replied, pushing me forward against his bed. My hands caught me as I felt his presence behind me. Itachi's knee rested on the side of his bed while his arm wrapped under my stomach.

"Ah!" I cried when he pulled me back to enter me. I flushed brighter at the feeling, wishing it would never stop. He started the rhythm at his pace, slow, but firm. He lead and I kept in tune with him.

"Mmm…"

"You can be louder… can't you?" Itachi questioned me with dominance.

"You'll have to make me," I purred dangerously.

"You are… asking for it," he panted, increasing his pace as his hands gripped my hips.

"Am I-ah-asking for it hard?" I whimpered, barely able to keep up with his wit as he screwed me harder.

"Harder than you can take," he mused.

"Then make m-me sing," I moaned as my finger clawed into his sheets.

Uchiha's must have a high libido since he climaxed not only three times without leaving me behind, but was hard even as I panted drained and helpless on his bed faced down. "I can't help but to want and… molest you," he smirked as I breathed.

"A-alright," I said with a cracked voice from 'singing', "but you'll have to do it alone until I catch my breath." I saw a sly smirk come from him so I asked, "What?"

"Your make-up smeared," he snickered lightly.

"What?" I yelped, jumping, then falling slightly, then jumping up again as I rushed pasted him. "Oh man!" I whined as I turned on the water and forced the stuff Konan put on me off.

"Women," Itachi mused from the door way. I gave him a glare, then continued on with my washing. "So stuck up on looks." I froze as water slipped in between my hands.

"Konan said that you would like it," I mumbled and he looked at me.

"I never said I didn't," he sighed, knowing he had bite my hand more or less.

"It's okay," I said, then sipped the water to regain some of my voice. "I know you don't mean it to hurt me." Smiling as I wiped my face with a towel and turned off the water, I looked at him as he drew near to embrace me.

"Hn," he breathed, as his strong hands petted my back. My hands wrapped around him as I return his hug. "Don't let him force you…" he whispered in warning.

"Itachi?" I wondered looking into his coal color eyes.

"Tobi is not normal," he added.

"I am afraid… but that doesn't mean a thing to me," I stated ashamed. "If any thing happens to you… I would give my freedom to protect not only you, Itachi, but every single person in this world. I would give him my everything, if that would stop him."

"Don't say that!" he barked, surprising me. "You are…" We paused as a knock came from the door way.

"Ahem," the evil M.C.P. coughed to interrupt us. "My, my… What a sight."

"Tobi…" Itachi said coldly as I blushed and wrapped the towel tightly around me.

"Do you have to bug us every time?" I questioned quietly.

"Of course," he cheerfully laughed, then became serious. "It not like we couldn't here you…"

"Then I got my point across," Itachi smirked.

The tension in the air was crushing me. A dog fight of words and unsaid thoughts passed between the two young men. "I will delete you," Tobi hissed.

"Then do it…" Itachi dared.

"NO!" I yelled, forcing myself in front of Itachi. "I won't let you!"

"Stay out of the way," they both growled.

"I will not!" I said, put my hand against Tobi's hard chest. "Stop it now!"

"Linzi…"

"I'll go with you!" I begged. "I'll call you whatever you want! Just leave these people alone!"

"Don't be stupid, Goddess," the masked man scoffed. "Like I would ever believe you." He shoved my hand to the side as Itachi gently pushed me to the side. Tobi raised his gloved hand slowly as he mocked, "She is not meant for a common program to claim her."

"An insane one is better?" Itachi questioned.

"One that control her grasp on this world," he remarked. "One that can… dominate her in every way."

"You would corrupt her," the younger of the two glared.

"Yes," Tobi chuckled.

I noticed Itachi's eye twitch with pure furry to the monster before him. Both of them flashed their sharigans on at the same time, making me gasp when Itachi fell to his knee, panting and slightly blind. "Itachi," I cried, worried for my partner. Before I could even touch him, Tobi grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the door way.

"Dress yourself," Tobi demanded, forcing me from his grip. I bite my lip as I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on unceremonily as he watched. I winced when he grab my long hair and force me back to look at Itachi. "Look at her, for it may be the last time, you'll ever be a loud near her."

"Don't take her from me," Itachi whispered, putting me in a stated of absolute fear. This wasn't Itachi… What was Tobi doing to him?

"Just be happy I do not take your disobedience out on her," he hissed coldly. "Believe me, I would enjoy myself too much pleasuring us on your bed while you watch helpless."

"Stop hurting him, please," I whimpered.

"Fine…" Tobi pouted, letting go of my hair. "Let's go, Linzi-chan!" I squeaked as he took my hand and pulled me along behind him. My eyes glanced back at Itachi before we were outside of his room. I tripped slightly behind him as he dragged me down the hall. "Now then, who is your master, Goddess?"

"You are my master," I said with my head down in defeat. You evil M.C.P.


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed to myself as I laid on my side in Tobi's off colored room. Orange clashed with blood red as the two mixed and fought up on the ceiling. He abandon me in here after threatening, ranting, and raving at me with spite like I was a four year old who broke a glass turtle. Shit, if he was that jealous of poor Itachi he should have just said so. Men, no matter where they are from they are still childish most of the time. When the door opened and the devil himself walked in, I placed a hand on my chin and mocked, "Aw, you done pouting, Tobi-chan?" He didn't responded to me, but closed his door and locked it. "Oh, what are you going to do? Rape me?" I watched as he removed his mask and cloak. "Hello, I'm trying to talk to you?" Grumbling when he didn't pay attention to me, I got up and walked over to him. "Hey, I'm talking to you," I said pushing him up against the wall. What the hell was he playing at now? He just let me, ME of all people, push him. "What's wrong with you?" I gasped when his hands gripped my shirt and he flipped us to slam me against the wall with harsh force. I braced myself for him to hit me or yell at me, but his lips went onto my neck as his frame pinned me into the wall.

"Give me release," he begged as his breathed warmed my skin.

I shoved him off of me, making him step back by a couple of steps. "Fuck you!" I shouted, crossing my arms. "You think just like that, you can… can use me?" He gave me a dull look, then went over to his bed and sat down as he rubbed his head.

"Yes," he bluntly replied and I gagged in surprise. "Isn't that what Itachi was using you for?" My cheeks brighten. I had never thought about that. "Oh, never thought of that, did you?"

"NO!" I snapped. "How dare you even think that!" He laughed at me. He was making fun of me again. "You're an ass!"

"You are just too easy to tease," Tobi snickered.

Glaring at him, I walked over to him and stood crossing my arms. "So are you," I stated. I crawled onto the bed, letting my hands trace up his legs over his crotch and up his chest to let them set on his shoulders as I placed myself in between his legs.

"Oh am I?" he questioned playfully, thinking he knew what I was going to do.

"Yes," I snipped, getting back up just as my lips were about to touch his.

His grasped my hips forcing me back to sitting. "Just where do you think you are going?" he hissed, fingers hurting me. I looked into his dark eyes and gulped. Damn it, he was trying to bewitch me with those eyes. Do it, they kept telling me, kiss him. I looked away from him, fighting the animal desire that Itachi could not pull out of me. He laughed at me in a mocking tone, knowing he had got inside my head.

"You asshole!" I screamed, going to hit him. His hand move to grab my wrist and he pulled me up against him. Wincing as his fingers dug into the middle of my lower back, I turned my head way from him and whimpered.

"Give me a reason not to break your wrist," he purred, twisting the reddening skin as his grip tighten almost too much. "Go ahead and say something witty."

"I could think of one," I whispered, wincing as sweat formed at the base of my hair line, "this is after all my dominate hand."

"Learn to use your left then," he threaten and I gave a cry as he came to crushing the small bones.

"Please, it hurts," I pleaded as tears started in the corner of my eyes. I gasped in relief when his grip lessened and numbness started to disappear from my poor hand. I made a noise when his other hand took my chin and he turn me to face him.

"Say that again," Tobi smiled with a wicked curve to his mouth.

"Huh?" I wondered, then hissed when his grip tighten once. "O-ow!"

"Say that again."

"Please, i-it hurts!" I cried, looking him in the eyes.

"Now say it against my ear in a soft voice," he grinned and I blushed. Oh my god, that creep!

Replying with hope to have my wrist free, I move my lips to touch the side of his pale ear and whispered, "Please, it hurts." I felt him shiver against me as I felt something stiff against my lower thighs. "Tobi, please let me go," I breathed.

"As soon as you get your hands to work," he remarked as his hand dropped to the fly of his black pants. "Maybe your mouth too."

I bit his neck making him gasp and let go of me as I struggle out of his grip. "Fuck you!" I yelled, falling onto the floor. "Go suck your own dick, bastard!" I made a noise as he reached for me. Shoving myself back, I was follow by him on top of me. I yelled and hollered as he smirked and held me down with heavy force. I yelped when he smacked me hard enough to make me see stars. Blinking, I refocused on him, then spat at him. A look of discuss crossed his face when he wiped his cheek clean of saliva. Frowning, the young man kneel close to my chest as his knee held down my right arm and his hand grabbed my left wrist. When I went to spit at him again, his free hand latched onto my face to cover my mouth. I gulped when I figure out quickly what he was going to do. A wide smile curve his face as he let go of my mouth and hand jerked slightly. I screamed loudly as pain went threw my arm as my hand fell limply backwards. "Oh god!" I sobbed as tears steamed down my face. I panted as I writhed in agony.

The door to his room opened quickly as Hidan's voice sneered something in Japanese. He stopped and looked at the scene before him before Tobi growled harshly for him to get out. When he questioned the man on top of me, a scary aura came off of Tobi, causing Hidan to step back in fear. As if on cue, the white priest slipped out of the room, letting attention fall back on me. "Did that hurt more?" Tobi questioned with gleaming eyes. "Just wait until I do that to your elbow next." I couldn't respond as shock set in and I felt like fainting. "Not in the mood for talking now?" I made a noise as he leaned down a kisses my lips slowly. "Fight me some more," he mewed against my wet lips. "Go ahead, I promise not to break your other wrist." I shook my head slightly and he smile sweetly and kissed me again. "Come on, where'd that fight go, Goddess?" Gritting my teeth inwardly, I closed my eyes and tried to make some sort of plan to fight against him. I shook as I let my mouth open as he deepen the kiss.

Growling, I bit his bottom lip, causing blood to run into my mouth. I froze when a half laugh fell from his mouth against mine. His fingers dug into the side of my cheeks as he freed his lip. "There it is again," Tobi whispered, then ferociously attack my pink lips with his. I screamed against his open mouth when I felt my elbow being dislocated. He sat up laughing as I panted and choked with sobbed escaping me. "You can guess what is next? Can't you?" Tobi mused, running a thumb over his bleeding lip as he healed it simply. I looked away from him, wishing that he would just kill me.

Don't look at your arm, I continued to repeat to myself as I shivered with ache. "N-no more," I said hoarsely. "K-kill me."

"No," he coldly stated.

"B-but it hurts!" I cried.

"I know it does," he smirked as his fingers wiped away tears from my face. "And it's going to hurt even more." He jerk me up by the shirt to sit in front of him. My head fell to rest on the crock of his neck as his finger ran through my tangled hair. "This is really going hurt." I gasped in a silent scream when my left shoulder went numb along with the rest of my already destroyed arm. I could not make any words as I weakly touched his chest with my other hand. My lips tremble as his pulled my head back carefully with his hand as he looked down at me. "More?" Tobi smiled. My eyes closed as I finally blacked out from pain.

The next time I opened my blood shot eyes, I was in Tobi's bed with my arm wrapped in a shoulder sling. The bones were healed, joints back together, and lips swollen from his harsh kisses. It hurt to even try to move my poor arm or to sit up. Bruises covered my white form and pain held me still. I wonder if he fixed me up right after he broke me, or maybe someone else, like Zetsu, fixed me up. When I sat up, I froze when I felt a stickiness in between my upper thighs. Gulping, I let my right hand fell under the blanket to up my long skirt. My panties were gone and the sticky substance in between my leg went into me and was wet. I blushed embarrassed that after I pasted out, I became defenseless and was raped because of it. Shit, I didn't feel any of that? Tobi really fucked me up good.

Carefully, I went to stand on my bear feet, but fell to my knee when a horrible pain covered my lower half. I… I couldn't move from him screwing me? Oh god! Wait, no that wasn't it. I felt under my dress again and found that the trail on my thigh went some place else. No wonder why my lower back was killing me. That bastard turned my brown eye blue. Man, that was embarrassing to say. What, could he not like the fact I haven't showered since my fun filled play time with Itachi? I went to stand once more, but stopped and held my lower back and whimpered. I need a hot shower for the pain… Grunting, I struggled and crawled on all fours toward the interment bathroom.

I forced myself to turn on the shower, then undress as it warmed. Breathing, I locked my legs up under me and placed my hands and forehead against the shower wall. I felt the water help lead the foreign substance out of my body as it soothed the burning in my shoulder, arm and lower half. Looking to the side, I summon up the menu screen to find that my health gauge had fell under 40% at one point, then another 20% after I had pasted out. Shit, if Tobi, or whoever, ass rammed did this much damage, I could only image what it would have been like with me wake. I noticed though, that my stamina had gone up by two points only. It is just a game. Bull crap! I just got the shit screwed out of me and arm broken.

I gasped in surprise when pain ran all over my beat up body. How can I heal myself? I looked away from my health screen as the familiar voice of Kakuzu entered my hearing. Don't say anything! Pretend that you don't hear him. Still, I froze when the bathroom door opened and he looked at me, then blushed red. Huffing as I lost contraction and fell to my knees again, bumping them. Tears filled my eyes as pants left me. I looked at Kakuzu when his hand touched my back gently.

"You are hurt badly," the older man frowned. "Let me help you."

"But I…" I stopped when his hand touch my lower back. His hand flinched away as if sensing inner damage near the area.

"When did he-?"

"I passed out after he broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder," I said to cut him off. "I really wished Hidan had stay in the room after he heard my scream." I shivered when he turned off the water and blushed as he check me over with his warm chakra, then firm placed his hand on my very lower back and healed the ripe tissue.

"Better?" he asked with concern. I nodded still with a flush face. A thank you pasted my lips as he placed a towel around my shoulders.

When we exited the bathroom, I noticed Hidan leaning against the opposite wall. "D-did you get Kakuzu for me, Hidan?" I asked and he blushed, but nodded. "Thank you." What had Hidan heard? My cries no doubt, but did he also know what happened afterward? A thought dawned on me and I asked them, "How much do you all know about Tobi?"

Hidan sneered and looked away with a growl as Kakuzu answered, "Everything. We never bother to do anything about him because he can rewrite our data… but you are different. He can not do it to you, so he is acting out violently towards you. You are a real person." Hidan made a comment and I looked at him in question. "Hidan said that to us fucking you is like being truly alive and in a way he is right. The virus he controls us with is stunned when you touch us. When you…"

"When you 'use' me," I finished and he looked at me in surprise. "He thinks that why Itachi slept with me…"

"It may or may not be the case for the brat," Kakuzu sneered. "In my case, it would be a little of both. There is nothing like being buried into a woman." Hidan snickered with a grin. "Hidan just wants to screw you."

"Figures," I frowned. Hidan pasted me for the door, but slapped my ass on the way by. I gave a cry and fell over as tears gathered in the corners on my eyes. "It still hurts," I whimpered as Kakuzu knelt beside me with a comforting smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I had follow Kakuzu to his room, wanting to escape the place where that… that man slept! Where he had broken my arm, where… Oh god, who knows what else, could have happened to me after I passed out! As I sat on the bed and chewed the back of my hand in thought, the sound of ryo clinking echoed in my ear. What could I do? I doubt that it was that bastard who assaulted me in my sleep… Who would do that if not him though? Shivering at just thinking about it, my attention went to Kakuzu. I study his gracefully moving fingers as he stacked the money in neat pillars of tens. Greed… He was always seen as so greedy in the series, but whenever I had saw him in it, there was more to it than that. He was a tired ninja who continuously just wish to survive to see the future. Ugh… How cheesy was that thought? I saw him glace at me in question as I made a sour face. Waving him off, I opened the menu screen and decided to change the noise setting. Something country… He liked country… But what type? Finally deciding on a softer song, that questioning look came back to look at me as "Thunder Rolls started to play in the background quietly.

Smiling, I stated, "Thought you like country."

"I do, but I never said something depressing," he replied as the coins became forgotten.

"Then you pick a song," I said, patting the bed next to me.

I moved over a bit as I uncrossed my legs to give him more room. I felt small next to the tall man as he joined me, his pretty eyes full of life. I couldn't help, but to blush when feeling his warmth. Muttering to himself, the tan ninja went through the music until he found a song he liked. I almost could not hold my laughter in as the song "You had me From Hello" started to play. His eyebrows rose in question as I hide my face in my hands to keep from mocking him. "What's wrong?" Kakuzu asked.

"Y-You must be joking," I giggled. "I never pick you as the romantic type." A huff escaped him as I felt his temper rise slightly. "I'm joking," I smiled, grabbing his arm into a hug. "Its' fine, I just never would have pegged you to like this song. You're such a country boy." And just like that, his anger was diffused. Amazing~. "Kakuzu," I asked, feeling my arm ache, "Can you do me a favor and check my shoulder?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah… Well, Tobi kind of broke my wrist, then ripped my elbow out of joint, then finished me off by ripping my shoulder out of joint," I explained. "Your skill at healing is better than most people here and I trust you enough, not to worry about getting killed or something."

Nodding with understanding, he requested, "Please remove your shirt and I'll check for you." I felt my face heat up a bit, but I did as asked. I held my shirt against my chest as he turned and started to touch different points on my arm. "Is it tender?" he asked as he rolled my elbow back and forth to check mobility.

"A little yes," I nodded.

"That is the only problem then," he replied, eyes seeming glue to the bruising.

Laughing weakly, my eyes looked away as I blushed. "What? I bruise easily remember?" I flinched slightly when I felt something soft brushed my shoulder. My eyes widen as I turned to look at him. "K-Kakuzu?" I felt my heart beat hard as his green eyes starred into mine deeply. Where not we here before, in a moment like this? When he kissed me the first time, but it was not this serious feeling when he eyed me. "Kakuzu?" I questioned again as I felt my hand hold my shirt crushingly against my chest. I could not stay such a gaze on me. My head turn as I blushed deeply when I felt him bring my hand to his lips.

"Don't shy away from me," his rough voice pleaded. I glanced at him as his hand touch my other shoulder.

"W-we shouldn't," I whispered as he turned me to him. "He could be watching and I… I don't want to get hurt again. Or you could get hurt and I-" I swallowed when he moved to lay me back as he hovered over me. "But I… I …We shouldn't cause I… and with Itachi and…" Those eyes starred down at me again as I rambled on. "It's cheating right? I mean, right?"

"Is it really?" he asked, has he placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Well, I don't know," I responded fluster and unsure. "He is my lover."

"You can have more than one lover," Kakuzu smiled, making his strings twitch.

"W-well yes, I suppose you could," I replied blushing. I made a small noise still unsure as his lips brushed my collar bone. "B-but even still, I can't because Tobi said I can't and he'll get anger again and I really like the use of my arms and I like not passing out and stuff."

"Enough," he stated slightly monotone. Biting my lip, I felt his strings brush upwards to my jaw line while his hands took my wrist to pull them onto the bed to hold them there. "I want to be on your mind right now."

"You're making hard not to have you on my mind," I chuckled as he sucked on my neck. "Kakuzu, you sure?"

"I am always sure," he responded.

"May I interject?" Tobi's voice cut in, making me freeze.

"Nothing was about to happen!" I yelped, looking at the masked man. It was confusing to see him sitting on the chair with his arms crossed.

"Oh, yes it was," he playfully commented as Kakuzu's hands let go off my wrist as he sat up, but did not get off of me. Oh… there was that same glare Itachi gave Tobi, but Kakuzu let his chakra flash in warning. "Easy, Kakuzu," the young man joked as he waved his hand. "Please continue~."

I gave a loud gasp of surprise at that comment as I turned my body slightly to glare at Tobi. "N-no, we won't continue with you right here!" I snapped, forgetting my fear for a moment. "Can't you give me peace at all?"

"Hmm… Nope," he mocked.

"Ignore him," Kakuzu finally spoke up, making me blink in surprise. "I am more than willing to play Tobi's little game, aren't you?" Oh… Sneaky, sneaky man you are Kakuzu…

I grinned evilly as I stated, "Yeah, I am willing to play~." There was a huff that came from the insane man next to us. "Just remember, you said to continue," I pointed out, glancing at him again. Okay, I was bullshitting. I could not think of even screwing someone with another watching, it was just too perverted and I was hoping just by saying that Tobi would leave… but he did not. I noted the glare that came from the masked young man. I huffed with a muse smile on my face as I just had to comment, "What's with the sour glare, Tobi-kun?"

"Kakuzu, I want you to hurt her," Tobi stated, making the man sitting on me slightly wince. I forgot he had control over them… Damn it.

Ignoring Tobi, I move to wrap my arms around the darker skin male's shoulders as I pulled him down close to kiss him. "Don't listen to that jerk," I muttered, brushing my lips against his. "Remember, it's just you and me right here in this bed." Ha! Two can play at this game! Softly, I pushed my lips against Kakuzu's feeling his body relax as the command Tobi just gave became obsolete. I small noise escaped me when his hand breast over my bra as my fingers moved to lightly run threw his shaggy long hair. My eyes stayed closed as his rougher fingers traced down my side to crest my hip. I, for some reason or another, felt more intimate with Kakuzu than with Itachi, then again, one was handsome, not pretty. As much as I cared for Itachi, he was not…manly enough for my female brain to be effected by. Damn, that was mean, even for me…

"Lost in thought?" Tobi inquired, spooking me once again.

"Shut up," I muttered, trying to ignore him as Kakuzu lips sucked on my neck.

"Come now, you can muti-task, can't you?" he chuckle, earning a growl from Kakuzu.

"It's none of your business what I am thinking right now," I hissed when I felt my bra being unclipped. "Now either shut up and watch or get the hell out!"

"You really are a horrible person deep down, aren't you?" he continued, making me give a low moan as I flushed. "Playing more than one field. Enjoy the different sweets around you."

I could not stop myself as I yelled, "What the fuck are you? GLaDOS from Portal?" I felt Kakuzu give a sigh as he gave up. He did not stop me as I scrambled to stand up while holding my bra and shirt against me tightly as I cursed and pointed a finger while raging, "You want to call me fat too? Is the cake a lie?" Grumbling, I stormed out of the room, not caring that Hidan noticed me. His mouth opened and I snarled, "You say one little mother fucking word and I will personally kill your immortal ass before Shikamaru can even meet you!" I felt Tobi following behind me with most likely a large smirk and victory gleaming in his eyes. "Fucking… Stupid... Can't even…" I mumbled entering Tobi's room before fighting to clip my bra back together as the door shut with Tobi's help behind him. "You happy, huh? HUH?" I sneered angrily glaring harshly at him. "Not Itachi, not Kakuzu, even though I feel something more for him, no! It has to be you, huh?"

I almost gave a tired scream when he embraced me as one his hands cup my still free breast and the other held my arms against me. "Yes," he simply answered. "Just me, because I am ever changing just like you." I could hear the loneliness in his tone, but I could not let the stop my anger. I started to struggle against him as he held tighter until I would stop again. "Stop fighting me, my goddess. Except me and follow me."

"I'll never obey a selfish computer program that is fucking insane!" I snapped as he let me go. I stumbled, tripping onto the floor. He glared at me again before slipping his mask off, showing his true displeasure with the frown on his face. My eyes became wide in fear as he knelt down and discarded his mask to sit in front of me.

"You're still afraid of me," he mused with an egotistical smile on his face. "Tell me, how's your arm? Zetsu told me he "roughed" you up just a little after I left you alone with him. Though, I can't really blame him, you are just so pretty with a peaceful tear stained face." I scooted back a bit, but he followed me, his form seeming bigger than it was. I squeaked in surprised when his hand touched my cheek with care. Still that answered my question of who raped me earlier. "Linzi-chan," his voice slightly sang, catching my attention. "Don't look so frighten of Tobi, he only has your best interest at heart." I looked away from him as his fingers feel to my shoulder, touching where Kakuzu had kissed me. Everything felt silent as his lips touched the other side of my neck, taking claim to my left side to avoid where everyone else normally touched.

I blushed at this foreign feeling of my left side being touched. It was odd and uncomfortable since I prefer my right; then again, maybe that is why he real chose that side to being with. "S-stop it," I half-heartily muttered, knowing he would not listen to me either way. "Tobi, I don't like this side being touched."

"I know, but I prefer having this side all to myself," he replied as his gloved fingers rubbed against my pulse. I was slightly annoyed by his action, wanting Kakuzu to be doing this instead of the little freak before me. Silently, I let him continue to touch me and fondle my breast. Was there really any harm anymore? Did I even have a real choice in the matter? Though I did notice one thing, he did not touch me below my waist. Was it respect or disgust from the others who have used me? What was going through his mind that I was unable to understand? My eyes closed as thoughts went through my mind.


End file.
